The Darkest Part
by Indigo931
Summary: Everyone finds out the darkest part of Hiei. sry 1st time writer so go easy on me.
1. Default Chapter

Indigo: Hiei what are you reading?  
  
Kuwabara: *gasping* He can read?  
  
Hiei: Fiend by C. Dean Andersson.  
  
Indigo: What's your favorite part?  
  
Hiei: The Poem. *begins to read the poem 'Scream Fiend'  
Have your brains shriveled and dried?  
Do you think the Goddess died?  
Think you that your deeds most dark  
Will go unpunished? Just a lark?  
Jason, you will writhe in hell!  
This I vow! You know me well.  
By my children's blood, you'll scream!  
My sweet children. dead. Ah! Fiend!  
  
Kurama: wow, Hiei I didn't know you could read so well.  
  
Yusuke: Okay...so why are we here.  
  
*Business by Eminem starts playing*  
  
Yusuke and Hiei jump out in Batman and Robin alfits *Hiei in the  
  
Robin alfit and Yusuke in the Batman alfit*  
  
Yusuke: Hiei it seems like an SOS.  
  
Hiei: Holy wack unlyrical lyrics Yusuke, you're fucking right.  
  
Yusuke: to the rapemobile.  
  
Indigo: will you two cut it out.  
  
Yusuke and Hiei: Fine  
  
Kurama: So..... Hiei how was your day?  
  
Hiei: Hn, why are you talking to me like we're really close?  
  
Kurama: We are friends, aren't we?  
  
Hiei: *sits thinking, finally sighs* No.  
  
Kurama: Fine you short little jackass.  
  
Indigo: Enough, you two make up.  
  
Hiei and Kurama: *looking at each other* Hell no!  
  
Indigo: *pulsating vain on the side of her head* taste my fury *starts typing*  
  
Hiei and Kurama: What the hell is going on * they were being drawn to each other until their lips touched*  
  
Indigo: How do you like me now, Mwahahahahaha.  
  
Hiei: Yuck! EWWWW, I kissed Kurama.  
  
Kurama: disgusting, you sick person* points at Indigo*  
  
Hiei: You will pay for that *He unsheathes his sword and charges at Indigo*  
  
Indigo: Ahhhhhhh.* starts running for dear life* Hiei stop!!!!!  
  
*Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama jumps on Hiei to stop him from chasing Indigo*  
  
Hiei: *growls* Get Off!!!  
  
*Kurama suddenly bends down and starts whispering in Hiei's ear*  
  
Hiei: O.O you wouldn't.  
  
*Yusuke turns to Indigo* Yusuke: what did he say to him?  
  
Indigo: How the hell am I suppose to know, they were whispering.  
  
Yusuke: you're the goddamn writer.  
  
Indigo: oh 


	2. And so it Begins

Kurama: so Hiei will you behave?  
  
Hiei: Whatever *walks over to the window sill*  
  
Indigo: Ooookayyyy...sooooooooo.. what did you say to him Kurama?  
  
All: *wide eyes looking from Kurama to Hiei and back* so?  
  
Kurama: What? .....I said....I...can't tell you.  
  
*all except Hiei and Kurama fall anime style*  
  
Indigo: *pouts* WHY?  
  
Kurama: O.o you're the writer you should know already.  
  
Indigo: For crying out loud I don't know.  
  
Kurama: well...since no one knows it remains between Hiei and I.  
  
*a/n. sry for those who wanted to know what Kurama said to Hiei. ^_^"*  
  
*Finally giving up the entire group sits in silence for a half an hour*  
  
Yusuke: I'M BOARD!!!!  
  
Indigo: *starts thinking* so go into the bathroom and wack off, you know you want to.  
  
Yusuke: O.o EWWWWWW... Hell No!!!!  
  
Indigo: Fine than your not that board *grins evily*  
  
Hiei: *sighs* I'm going out. *starts walking towards the door*  
  
Kurama: where are you going, and how long will you be out?  
  
Hiei: your not my goddamn mother or you'd be dead by know..I swear I'll kill that Bitch one day* getting really angry and bursting Ki all around the room at the mere thought of his mother*  
  
Indigo: Is it just me or is it getting hot as hell in this damn house?  
  
Yusuke: O.O it ain't you its Hiei. 


	3. Gosh its Hot!

Kurama: *sweating drastically* Hiei calm down, it's not that serious.  
  
Hiei: WHAT?!?!?!? Not that serious..I was dropped from that damned island when I was just born..It's as serious as it can get!  
  
Indigo: *takes out laptop and starts typing* I need air. *air conditioner pops out of nowhere*  
  
Kurama: I need to get out of here!!! ..where's the door..Hiei where are we?  
  
Hiei: It's my aura! *smirking evilly* Welcome to the void  
  
Kuwabara: I still don't get it shorty *practically crying because of the immense heat*  
  
Hiei: It's my heart you numbskull.  
  
Indigo: DAMN!!! It's hugely empty, cold, and hard as rock. *bangs on it*  
  
Hiei: do you want me to heat it up!!! *chuckles*  
  
Kurama: NO!! Listen Hiei I know you're angry but if you calm down and let us out then I'll treat you to a great big helping of sweet snow.  
  
Hiei: *sits down on a mountain of hot rock surrounded by flames* Well..fine, but hold on tight its going to be really cold outside of here.  
  
Indigo: Just get me the hell out of her!!! *fanning herself with a paper fan*  
  
Hiei: *smiles evilly*HOLD ON!!!  
  
CRASH!!!! 


	4. Surprise

Indigo: OWW, That shit hurt you bastard. *a gust of wind pass by everyone*  
  
Kurama: SHIT its freezing.  
  
Hiei: Its 80 degrees out here. And 350 in my heart.  
  
Yusuke: How high is your body temperature?  
  
Hiei: 3,500 higher than yours. *smirking intensely*  
  
Kuwabara: Man!!!  
  
Hiei: Anymore questions?  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, how cold does your body get?  
  
Hiei: 90 degrees, but that's only when I'm sick.  
  
Kuwabara: O.O Shit that's still hot as hell.  
  
Kurama: What if you get a fever?  
  
Hiei: That's when my body temperature gets as high as 4,000 degrees or it will probably bust that contraption of yours.  
  
Kurama: *completely confused* what contraption?  
  
Hiei: That nasty thing you stuck under my tongue when I got the demon flu.  
  
Kurama: OHHHHHHHH, I get what you are talking about. ^_^"  
  
Yusuke: You mean a thermometer?  
  
Kurama: Yeah, that's exactly what he means.  
  
Indigo: You guys are boring me, I'm outta here. *a/n joys of being the writer* * disappear into thin air*  
  
Hiei: So where are we going now?  
  
Kuwabara: *snickers* well I don't know about you shorty but us people with living; beating hearts were just going to take a trip to the park for a picnic.  
  
Hiei: If that's what you idiots were gonna do than I was just leaving, before that stupid kitsune could invite me.  
  
Kurama: *right behind Hiei* Oh Hiei you just have to come. *wrapping his arms around Hiei in a death grip*  
  
Hiei: SHIT!!! Goddamn, Motherfuckin' bullshit. 


	5. Sorry all of you!

Sry all u people who wanted to read more but I believe that 2 many chapters of one story wears it out, but if u all are nice to me and give me lots of reviews maybe just maybe I'll write another story this funny. This story is done but u should read some of my others. You know that there is only one Indigo931. You all better stop trying to Dis me. ^_^" hehe see your review in my other stories. Byes 


End file.
